Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by Breathing Fire
Summary: The night before her wedding, Tigress has a nightmare. Po X Tigress, implied sexual situations.


_He kisses her, and she throws her arms around him. He is hers, and she is his, and everything is right in that moment. Hell could freeze around them and they wouldn't notice. _

He stares at her, one day, and says, "You are beautiful."

She says, "Thank you, Po."

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

It is her wedding day, and Tigress is beautiful in her golden dress, matching her eyes, Monkey is teasing her, Viper is brushing back tears, Crane is off on his honeymoon, Mantis is not here but his daughter is-

_oh _

Po is there, his frame not quite filling the doorway he has shed his layer of fat after a weeklong of distress even though she assured him that

_It doesn't matter it doesn't matter it doesn't matter_

his emerald eyes glisten, he is in his natural tuxedo of black and white smiling gently at her

They have a traditional Chinese wedding, in which Tigress (to her great distress) is forced to wear absurdly long dresses that flow past her paws and back her tail, Po visiting every clothesmaker in the country for his outfita

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

they kiss, they can barely hear the minister speaking or the half-mocking hoots of Monkey, or the voice of Viper, gently reprimanding him as everyone stares at the odd couple, they are in _their world- _

they toss and turn in the bed, she gently nibbles on his ear as he moans in his arousal-

the Dragon Warrior and the leader of the furious five; together; they ignore the rumors and the scrutiny-

and then they find him, royal pandas with eyes the color of the bamboo leaves Po so loves-

wearing burgundy robes, respelant in gold and white, they come to call him away.

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

Po is smiling at her, but this time it is apologic. More crocodile bandits have come to a nearby village. There is too much damage to ignore; awesomeness is needed. Tigress almost wishes she can go with him, but she is pregnant, and Po says she must stay.

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

They share one last kiss, and it is bittersweet-

she can feel her tears as he goes away

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

She takes care of the home. Po called her hardcore- in which he would be right- twenty years ago, but she is changed now. She is a wife now, and Po will be back. She still has some of her hardcore left, after all.

The news comes suddenly, and tears of blood come down her orange cheeks as her friends comfort her

and almost as if on cue, the baby is born

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

To add to her curse, he is a mutant freak. The first time she sees him Tigress faints.

_She names him Rio_

Like her tears, his pelt is red with blood and striped with white, black splotches everywhere- and his eyes- Tigress almost faints again.

Po's eyes. They are emerald, crystalline, beautiful.

She loves him despite everything else that matters.

His name is Rio.

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

He grows up. He passes the terrible twos, the sevens, tens, teenhood, and Tigress faces sudden maturity when Rio decides to get a separate room of his own, next to her quarters in the Jade Palace. Shifu teaches him, and his blue eyes are sometimes curiously blank when he looks at the tiger. Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis's daughter teaches him, and he has inherited his father's curious talent for kung fu. He has Po's innocence even as an adult, and everyone loves him.

_She is beautiful she is beautiful she is beautiful_

She wakes up, and Po is staring at her.

Tigress throws her arms around him, and he says, "What was that all about?"

She has to laugh, and this makes of course him laugh with her, and Tigress knows that the future doesn't matter.

Because he is here with her, and she is here with him, and tomorrow is their wedding day-

she remembers the Dragon Warrior;

_she wouldn't have it another way_

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Kung Fu Panda 2.

This is written on a whim on one in the morning yesterday, so it might not be entirely sane or fact-worthy. I am a serious fan of both movies, and love fanfictions that describe the movie on a deeper line. My personal favorite is A Different Lesson by **nievelion**. Also, you can't but help loving baby Po and Tigress- and Shen for that matter


End file.
